Traditional flash chromatography is a chromatographic separation technique that is used to separate organic reaction mixtures to allow the organic chemist to crudely purify the reaction products and then use these purified products to move on to the next step of an organic synthesis. A typical pharmaceutical synthesis has many reaction steps to get from starting materials to a final product where each of these reaction products needs to be purified before moving on to the next synthetic step. The traditional flash chromatography unit employs multiple organic solvent pumps (200 psi and 200 mls/min maximum operation pressure and flow rate for a traditional flash chromatography unit), a sample injection assembly where a chemist would inject the crude reaction mix for separation, a separation column in the form of a cartridge loaded with a silica or modified silica gel, a UV-VIS detector (or other form of sample detection) to detect and allow for collection of the various fractions of the reaction mix exiting the column, and a collection tray to collect the various fractions of the reaction mixture products.
Traditional flash chromatography uses large amounts of organic solvents (for example, Hexanes, Methylene Chloride, Carbon Tetra Chloride, Acetonitrile, and Chloroform) to elucidate a separation. These solvents are typically 80-90% of the flow stream through the separation column.
In the past, Applicants worked on a supercritical carbon dioxide prechiller system that included a waterless refrigeration system to supply subcooling of liquefied carbon dioxide prior to flowing into a piston-style positive displacement pump. Since this device was created, it has undergone testing with a pump meant to supply high pressure carbon dioxide (e.g. >100 bar) to a supercritical carbon dioxide (scCO2) extraction system. Despite multiple attempts to improve the mechanical behavior of the pump, the system mass flow rates were never proportionate to pump speed. This was indicative of cavitation effects in the flow system comprised of duplex pump heads, each comprised of an inlet check valve, compression piston, and outlet check valve. Applicants made multiple attempts to characterize the system as a function of inlet pressure and temperature. Despite significant effort to characterize the behavior, the pump performance was not repeatable. Moreover, all attempts at linearization via compensation failed.
In all cases, the inlet CO2 temperature was reduced to between 2° C. and 5° C. using the waterless refrigeration system. This was readily within the range of single stage compressor. Traditional flash chromatography applications have migrated to higher pressure systems to improve performance. Higher pressure systems, however, require use of a separation column capable of withstanding higher pressures. Traditional flash chromatography cartridges made of plastic and intended to be disposable are generally unusable in higher pressure (e.g., ‘medium pressure’) flash chromatography systems.
A heretofore unsolved need exists in the industry for a system that will allow higher performance chromatography using higher solvent flow stream pressures, while still allowing the use of convenient, disposable plastic cartridges prepacked for use as a chromatographic separation column, e.g., pre-filled with silica gel.